yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2, Part 1/Day 2 Morning
| (...Okay. Let's do this.)}} Move to Lobby. ---- | (Looks like Keiji's questioning her about the incident yesterday...)}} __TOC__ From Lobby move to Ruined Corridor | Relaxation Room | Your Bedroom | Monitor Room | Medical Office | Long Stairs Investigate Gin. The "Bonus Attraction" Investigate Keiji and Reko. ---- Investigate red light on wall. Move to Lobby. ---- Ruined Corridor Move to Ruined Corridor. ---- Investigate Nao. Medical Office Move to Medical Office. ---- Investigate Safalin. See Safalin's help. Monitor Room Move to Monitor Room. ---- Investigate Sou and Kanna. Sou: Awful, isn't it... Kanna: .......... Investigate Keiji and Alice. Keiji is talking to Alice. Keiji: ...What's that? Alice: Understand? Buying the personal info is the only way... Sara: ...What are you chatting about? Alice: Ahh... ghh... Sara Chidouin...!! Keiji: Just doing a little questioning. Feels like I'm doing my day job, huh? Sara: ...No, not especially. Keiji: Aw, too bad. Sara: (What was that? I thought I overheard something totally unrelated to the monitor incident...) Negotiation Do at least one Attraction to trigger Negotiation. Investigate Kanna and Sou. Kanna: Sara, this isn't a token trade," \ " but would you talk with Sou and I? Investigate Nao. Nao: Sara... Um... It's about Reko." \ " I wanted to ask you something.. Investigate Alice. Discuss with Kanna and Sou Kanna: Hooray! Thank you so much! Sara: Sou... Have your memories come back...? Sou: N... Nah. But I heard about most things from Kanna... I guess I was hit in a pretty bad spot. ...I wonder who attacked me...\ Sara: (He really insists... on saying he was attacked.) (If Sou is telling the truth, then...) Would the person who destroyed the first monitor and your attacker be the same, I wonder?\ Sou: ...Yeah, I wonder... Kanna: When the monitor was broken... there were wood chips on the floor nearby.\ Sou: And I was hit with a plank of wood...! Sara: Then... What about Mishima's monitor? Sou: It'd be typical to assume" \ " that was the same person, huh? Kanna: Kanna and Sou stuck together. They didn't go to the monitor room, so they didn't see the culprit, but...\ Sara: (So at the very least, it wasn't Sou who broke Professor Mishima's monitor?) (But as for the first one... Only someone who wasn't with the group at the time could have destroyed it.) (Surely... that could only be Sou...) Sou: Sure enough... One of us destroyed it, huh? Kanna: But there isn't anyone, is there...? Anyone besides us... Sou: Do you mean... other survivors? Kanna: N-No... Kanna was thinking... About people on the kidnappers' side. We don't know how many kidnappers there are. Ranger and Safalin called themselves Floor Masters," \ " but if there are others lurking... We wouldn't know. Sara: (...She's right.) (If there were mysterious others in the shadows, then any amount of reasoning would be pointless...) Sou: But would the kidnappers destroy one of the monitors they themselves prepared?\ Kanna: Ah... Sou: I get that you don't want to suspect your allies." \ " But one of us nine... must've done it. I... I'm praying it wasn't miss Sara. Sara: Wha?! What are you talking about...?! I couldn't do something like that! Kanna: That's right! Apologize to her, Sou! Sou: ... ...S-Sorry. Kanna: Sou... You suspect a little too much. If you can't trust anyone... it's all over... Sou: .......... Sara: Still, Sou's line of thinking..." \ " is certainly one possibility. Kanna: Sara...! But... Sou: Kanna, if you're saying that... Does that mean you trust me...? Kanna: .......... Kanna... Kanna trusts you, Sou. Sou: ...Eh...? Kanna: You've lost your memory now, Sou, but..." \ " In the Main Game, you were really terrifying. But... Kanna thinks... If you weren't there..." \ " maybe we would have all died... Sou: .......... Kanna: It's clear... that you were very serious, Sou... Sou: ... Sara: Sou, please, tell me. Just what mindset are you operating under? Sou: ... ...The same as everyone else's. We've been going on a little long, huh?" \ " Kanna, let's go. Kanna: Huh...? H-Hold on... Sara: (He ran away from me...) (Well... That's it for discussions.) Discuss with Nao Nao: Good... I was getting a little uneasy. Sara: What do you want to ask about Reko? Nao: E-Err... Can we move away a little bit first? Nao: Umm... so... Isn't Reko... acting strange...? Sara: (Hmm...) Something's odd Sara: Something does feel a little... off. Nao: Huh?!" \ " Like what, exactly...?! Sara: Err... Her personality Sara: Like Reko's personality. Nao: ...!" \ " So you think so too... Her personhood Sara: Like Reko's personhood. Nao: I really don't think that's changed! Sara: (Yeah, probably not...) Her behavior Sara: Like Reko's behavior. Nao: ...!" \ " That's right... Something is odd about it... She's the same as ever Sara: I feel like she's no different than usual... Nao: ... If you say so, Sara..." \ " then maybe it's just my imagination. Couldn't say either way Sara: I couldn't say either way... Nao: E... Either way?" \ "\\! Oh, I see... Nao: .......... Reko seems somehow... cold. There's something about her attitude... Has there been any kind of change with Reko...? Sara: ... She went in the Room of Lies Nao: The... Room of Lies? Sara: Yes. She didn't tell you about it...? Nao: No, I didn't hear anything... Sara: (Sure enough... that's odd.) (Shouldn't she have given out those Clear Chips from the Room of Lies to the others...?) Nothing Nao: I see... I wonder if she's just normal around you, Sara? Sara: ... Nao: Um... Sara. Did you know about the wound on Reko's right hand? Sara: Wound...? Come to think of it... Sara: When I gave Reko a handshake," \ " a bit of blood dripped down along my hand. Nao: Really...?! Sara: Yeah... I didn't know Nao: .......... Oh, I see... Nao: Reko... must be hiding something. Sara: What does her wound have to do with it? Nao: ...Well, actually... ... Oh... never mind. ...I still don't know" \ " what Reko is trying to do, myself. Sara: .......... Nao: It's just... clear to me she's hiding something. Sara: (Hiding something...) Nao: But if that secret... If it's something she's shouldering for our sakes... ...Then I want to help her. Because... we're friends. Sara: Nao... I'll help too Sara: You two are friends to me, too. I'll assist you, Nao. Nao: Would you really..?! It's just your imagination Sara: I'm sure you're imagining it. Relax. Nao: ...Sniff... Sara: (That wasn't the right way to support her...) Best buds already, huh? Sara: Nao, you and Reko aren't just friends... You're BFFs!! Nao: What does mean?\ Sara: Urk... Just feel it in your gut, okay...?! Nao: O... Okay! I'm sorry...! Nao: ...Thank you very much, Sara. I'm glad... I could talk with you. Sara: (Well... That's it for discussions.) Discuss with Alice Alice: Collect Reko's tokens... and trade for her treasure! It's time to execute the plan! / Of course, the Reko tokens you gathered are already here in my hand...! / Now let us be off to the Prize Exchange...! May your brazen nosiness push me forward!! Sara: (What a mean manner of speaking...) ---- Alice: All right... I'll buy it... Are you ready? Sara: Yes. Alice: .......... / Ooh, my stomach huuurts!! Sara: (He's been like this for 5 minutes now. What should I do...?) Investigate Receptionist Doll. Reception Doll: This is the Prize Exchange. Please inform me if you have business.\ Sara: ...Um. Can you trade for Reko Yabusame's \\C2treasure\\C0 here? Reception Doll: You can. It may be purchased for 20 of Ms. Reko's tokens.\ Alice: ...H-Here's 20 tokens." \ " T-Trade it to me...! Reception Doll: Certainly. Reception Doll: This is Ms. Reko's \\C2treasure\\C0." \ " You may now take it. Alice: Those are...! The bongos I gave Reko...!! Sara: I knew it... Alice: Impossible... you say her... Reko's treasure..." \ " is this worthless present I gave her...? Sara: ... Alice: I thought there was some mistake... Sara: ... Sara: You want to repair your relationship with Reko... don't you? Alice: ...I am... / ...not a person who asks selfish things. / I intended to atone for my crime...! For the victim's family!! And for my own...!! / If only it weren't for this Death Game...!! / There's... not enough time left to do this in the proper order... / So just once before I die, I... / I want to apologize to Reko... / ... / Sara Chidouin. / Thank you. I will give her the bongos. Sara: ...Right. Sara: (I wonder if that's enough...) / (As the one who brought it up, I feel some responsibility to watch over this.) / (Should I go after Alice...?) ---- Alice and Reko were talking in the lobby. Alice: .......... Reko: .......... / ...If it's nothin', then I'm outta here. Alice: W-Wait...!! Reko! Aren't these bongos yours...? Reko: That's...!! Why do you...?! Alice: ...I found them at the Prize Exchange. Alice: I was surprised. I thought you'd long since thrown them out...\ Reko: .......... ...Yeah. I always thought about tossing 'em.\ But I could never do it... Alice: Because of me, right? Reko: .......... Alice: That day... Alice: When you sent me that letter telling me you were cutting contact, rather than shock...\ I just thought... " \ 31,"cara11-1",1,0,408,312,100,100,255,0 \ "",0,0,2 \ "\\. You are... a musical demon overflowing with talent. I thought you were quick to forget your garbage," \ " deadweight brother, living life as it suited you. I told myself that... to find relief. To confirm that my actions had no effect on you... But... You couldn't throw away those bongos... Reko: .......... Alice: Hahaha... They sell these just anywhere... The traces of use... and of careful maintenance to conceal that fact... The more I look at them, the more they look like traces of your suffering.\ Reko: Urk...!! Reko: Shaddup! What're you getting at?! Alice: Reko... Let me apologize. I made you and our parents... suffer for so long...\ It may sound flimsy!" \ " But it's how I really feel...!! I'm truly sorry... Reko... Reko: .......... Alice: Would you accept these...? Alice offered the bongos, hands trembling. Reko took the bongos, seeming unable to bear it... Alice: .......... Huh...?" \ "\\! R... Reko...? Reko: ...Such a piece of shit. Didn't I tell ya? I was always thinking" \ " I'd throw these damn things out. Alice: ...Reko... Reko: Don't act like a big brother, Alice. You and me are complete strangers now. You think this crap'll let us reconcile?" \ " You even realized you took a person's life...? Alice: ...For 2 and a half years," \ " I've never once forgotten about my crime... Reko: Then why would you ever interact with me again?! Don't get in my goddamn way!! \\C10Murderer!!\\C0 \ Sara: (This is... awful...) I'd believed they would be able to reconcile. I'd never seen Reko look so terrifying. This wasn't a matter for an outsider to speak on. Sara: (But...!!) Please, wait!! Reko!! Reko: Sara...!! Alice: Don't meddle with us, Sara!! Sara: B-But...! Reko: Tch...!! Sara: (Reko!!) Talk to Alice Sara: (For now... talking with Alice is a priority.) Alice... Alice was picking up the pieces of the broken bongos. Very delicately, not missing a single small piece. Alice: .......... Reko... hadn't changed at all. At least... not when she's around me. Sara: Alice... Alice: ...Sara. I ask that you don't hate Reko. Sara: Huh...? Alice: Just because you saw one side of her... doesn't mean that's all she is.\ Believe in... the Reko you know. Sara: ... Alice: You've helped me this far, Sara Chidouin. / I feel... I was finally able to take a step. / I'm in your debt... As Alice left... I saw he was crying. Sara: (That was... another side of Reko...) / (A Reko I don't know... That only Alice knows...) Time passed me by as I racked my brain. Go After Reko Reko: Don't come after me, Sara!! Sara: Why would you do that...?! Reko: This is between me and Alice!! Sara: But...! Sara: Reko...!! Reko: .......... / ...I didn't want you to see this, Sara. Sara: ...! Reko: I admit I lost my cool. But listen, this is our problem...! / I didn't do that 'cause I wanted to...!! Sara: Reko... Reko: Don't look at me anymore... / I'm not gonna... be able to look you in the eye... Sara: ... It hurts. / I can't imagine Reko truly hates him. / But I couldn't do anything for their relationship. Sara: ...I'll leave. / I'm... very sorry... I left the hallway, disappointed. Reko: ...Hey, Sara. I heard a feeble voice behind me. Reko: ...Do you hate me now...? Sara: ... Hearing Reko's voice on the verge of tears, I couldn't bring myself to turn around. Not enough tokens | (Well... That's it for discussions.)}} Q-taro and Keiji find the laptop Q-taro: Sara! Sara: Yagh...! W-What is it? Q-taro: Whoa... Sorry fer scarin' ya. Just wanted you to come someplace. / Come over to the Ruined Corridor, y'hear?! / And don't keep me waitin'! Sara: What in the world is it...? Move to Ruined Corridor. ---- Q-taro: You're here! Nobody saw ya, right? Sara: No. Where are we going? Q-taro: This here passage! ---- Q-taro: The gap in the rubble here. Can ya fit through? Sara: T-There's a gap here...?! Where does it lead? Q-taro: Hahaha... That's for you to see! Sara: (Where is this...?) Investigate machine. A machine emitting red light. Sara: (Is this a computer...?) / (No good... It doesn't seem to boot up.) Voice: Huh, you're late. Keiji: This way, this way. Sara: Keiji...? Keiji: Quiet... Try not to alert anyone to this place, just in case.\ Q-taro finally found it... Sara: Found... what? Q-taro: Kai's laptop, 'course. Sara: ...What?! Q-taro produced a laptop computer from behind the rubble. It was unquestionably Kai's laptop... The one we found on the first floor. Sara: You... found this here?! Q-taro: Yeah, sure did. Sara: But this laptop should have vanished from the first floor after Kai retrieved it...\ Why is it here on the third?! Q-taro: Beats me... But there's no mistake, this is Kai's laptop.\ Keiji: The possibilities I can think of are," \ " either someone collected this and put it here... Or... Kai put it here. Sara: ...?! Q-taro: Hold it, guys. Seek the truth later, alright? Sara, Keiji, I called ya over" \ " so you could break into this laptop! I can't use a computer fer beans. Keiji: Wahaha... Investigate what's on it?" \ " Let's give it a shot, Sara. Sara: ...Alright! Q-taro: Okay, it's on!" \ "\\! Please... Get us some good info! Anything! Sara: W-Wait a second!! We should come up with a plan first" \ " for what data to look for...! The laptop quietly booted up and displayed a password entry screen. Keiji: Hm? Not good... The battery indicator... Q-taro: W... Whaaaaat?!" \ " Shoot...! It's still nearly drained!! Sara: I-It's okay!" \ " I know the password...!! (Sou mentioned it in the Main Game...!) (The password is \\C2Chidouin\\C4... My family's name!) I entered the password. NameBoxSet Computer .......... Password is incorrect. Sara: Wha...? The password's... wrong!! Keiji: What the...?! Q-taro: You kiddin'?! What's goin' on?! Sara: (Why?!) Sou lied to us Sara: (Was Sou's explanation... a lie...?) / (No, calm down... That can't be right!) / (It's because he hit upon the password that he discovered Kai was the owner of the laptop.) Kai changed the password Sara: Kai... changed the password! That's the only explanation! Q-taro: What do we do?! The battery's at 4 percent!! Keiji: Sara...!" \ " Type in something only you would know! Sara: Only I...? Keiji: If Kai really had a connection to your family... I bet he'd use a password we couldn't guess.\ Sara: That doesn't really narrow it down...! (I don't know! My family... is just normal! There's nothing special to try...!) (Kai... Just what were you thinking...?!) (A connection to me...) Our family's got a hero in the shadows, Sara. Sara: F... Father...? .......... I entered another password. NameBoxSet Computer .......... Starting up. Welcome. Q-taro: Hwoaaaaah!! Nice work, Sara!! Keiji: Alright...! Sara: (Dad...) / (I just... typed in dad's name.) / (Did you... know Kai...?!) Q-taro: The battery's on 3 percent!! What do we do?! Keiji: Emails...!" \ " Let's check the emails Sou talked about. Sara: Okay!! (The email log... Sou suspected Kai after reading those.) (We need to confirm whether those were real or all lies...!) I opened Kai's sent emails. NameBoxSet Sent Email 1 Everything is proceeding smoothly. NameBoxSet Sent Email 2 I will certainly protect her. I am prepared to offer myself up for the Chidouins. NameBoxSet Sent Email 3 I will stand against even you as an enemy. NameBoxSet Sent Email 4 friend\\C0 will also take part. Sara: There they are...! Keiji: Yep... Exactly what Sou said they were. Q-taro: Then Sou wasn't lying?! Keiji: Hm? Wait, these emails... We just read them \\C2in reverse order\\C0...!" \ " From the newest to the oldest! Sara: ...! Keiji: ...Sara, there must be \\C2received emails\\C0" \ " corresponding to these too. Sara: Right...! I'll check! I opened Kai's list of \\C2received emails\\C3. Sara: There...!" \ " Sure enough, there were conversations over email! Q-taro: Sort 'em out! Rearrange 'em in the proper order! I sorted the emails and began reading. Sara: (This should tell us Kai's actions...!) NameBoxSet Received Email Hello hellooooo! (^^)/ Wonder if she's goin alone.... NameBoxSet Sent Email Surely her friend will also take part. NameBoxSet Received Email Kaiii~? I never told you, so when'd you find out? I swear, about the only time I have Aw well, keep up the guard work! Sara: T... This insipid message...!! That's exactly how my dad types!! Q-taro: So... yer pops and Kai... were in communication?! Sara: (Guard work... What's that about?!) NameBoxSet Received Email Betrayed the organization. Betrayed me. NameBoxSet Sent Email I will stand against even you as an enemy. NameBoxSet Received Email Just try and struggle. With your puny arms. Q-taro: H... Hey, the guy in this email...! Sara: It's... not my father! Keiji: From the context, maybe \\C2one of Kai's parents\\C0...?" \ "\\! And it says \\C2Kai betrayed the organization\\C0. Sara: (Organization? Kai... just what were you doing...?) NameBoxSet Received Email Hello hellooooo! (^^)/ Feelin kinda in danger lately.... Well ok, its Sara they're after. I'm attached to this house, but I guess I gotta discard it and run. NameBoxSet Sent Email I will certainly protect her. I am prepared to offer myself up for the Chidouins. NameBoxSet Received Email Oh Kai.... u really are the greatest hero ever. Sara: Another conversation with my father...! Dad knew that something would happen! Keiji: Discard the house and run... Sara, were you making plans to move soon, say?\ Sara: I didn't hear about that..." \ " I didn't hear anything...! Q-taro: Settle down! Keep reading...! NameBoxSet Received Email You should know not to use this address. NameBoxSet Sent Email Everything is proceeding smoothly. NameBoxSet Received Email is the trigger that sets the plan into motion. Sara: This one is...! From the day of the kidnapping...!! Q-taro: What's the big idea?!" \ " I'm not followin' at all!! Keiji: I'll sum it up." \ " Kai was in correspondence with two people... One was \\C2Sara's father\\C0." \ " And the other was... \\C2one of Kai's parents," \ " who belonged to the kidnappers' organization\\C0. It seems Kai \\C2betrayed the organization\\C0..." \ " He chose to instead \\C2protect Sara\\C0. And to do that, on the day of the kidnapping..." \ " \\C2Kai sent a fake email to the organization\\C0. Maybe the idea was that it'd disrupt" \ " the organization, letting Sara escape... But... his ruse was fully exposed. 'Cause \\C2 \ ... was the signoff used between Kai and Sara's dad.\ The emails were going straight through. All of their exchanges... went to the organization...\ Sara: No way...!! Then... then...!! Kai wasn't a stalker at all...! He guarded me in secret... to protect me...! Q-taro: An' the only time Kai left his guard duty..." \ "\\! It was when he sent emails from home! Keiji: That's one crafty trick. Sara: (Even after his cover was blown, I'm sure Kai was still trying to warn me...!) (That night, coming home with Joe... That's why he stood in our way!) Then I remembered. What the stalker... had been saying. イベント高速化禁止 Don't go home...!! イベント高速化許可 Q-taro: ...The battery's gone dead. Keiji: Couldn't get any info related to escape after all. Q-taro: But still... Sure enough," \ " Kai wasn't a good-fer-nothin' villain!! Keiji: Is that information really... beneficial? Q-taro: ...!! Sara: ...There are still things we could check. Keiji: .......... Sara: If we can just get it charged... We'll boot this laptop back up.\ Q-taro: Sara... Sara: You hold on to it, Q-taro. Q-taro: Me...? Sara: Yes... Keiji: .......... ...For the time being, let's not tell everyone else about this. It's a secret weapon just for us three... Make sure you don't spill the beans. Q-taro: I gotcha. Keiji: That's settled, then. We should act just the same as yesterday. Q-taro: Y-Yeah! I'll hide the laptop in my bedroom and go do an attraction or somethin'! Keiji: We should get going too. Sara: Yes... We left the rubble-filled room. Sara: (Huh...? Kanna is alone!) / (What happened, I wonder...?) Navigation Category:Game scripts